Even Demons Love
by MistressMarian
Summary: Schuldig & Farfarello are able to love. they just love differently than other people...
1. First Impressions

**First Impressions **

Chapter 1

I remember the first time that I saw him. Appearing in front of me, in a flurry of fire. Flying into my sanctum, my cage, attacking even as he smiled. Everyone claims I'm insane, hell I'll even admit it, but that was the first time that I had ever had someone else's voices in my head.

Hundreds of them, covering my mind in a fog so thick I couldn't find myself at all. Desperately I fought them off, trying to distance myself, to fall into my own red haze, into the place I go when people get hurt. That place reserved for me and all my lewd dreams, that aren't quite really mine. The dreams that sometimes even scare me.

There, I did it! I pushed the voices away, violently thrashing out at them, my own red haze completely taking over. Sprawled across the floor, the flurry of fire now distinguishable as a man, stared up at me in amazement, grabbing at his head. Then I heard laughter, intense and cruel.

"See Schuldich, that's why you shouldn't attack crazy Irish men, even if you do want to show off."

I turned my head to see another man walking my cell. This one was an American, ebony hair, glasses and dressed in an impeccable suit.

As he entered, he kicked the man, now known as Schuldich, out of his way almost casually, as if the man had no meaning to him. Maybe he didn't. This man stopped inches away from me and started speaking. I paid no attention.

He had nothing to tell me that I cared to know. I'm insane after all; I don't have to listen to people wasting their time and mine, trying to make sense to me.

Instead I focused on the man now attempting to sit up, wincing and holding his ribs. The American stopped speaking once he realized that I wasn't paying any attention to him. Then it was all I could do to keep from laughing as I watched him trying to control his tempter at being ignored.

Obviously he thought that he had something important to say, but I could really care less. I continued to watch the man on the floor.

He was beautiful, now that I got to get a long look at him. The fire that I had seen around him was actually hair. A bright flare of red, curling down to end at his waist, held back by a yellow bandana that was falling down over his face, and under the bandana, the most amazing emerald eyes that I had ever seen. I wanted him.

People think that since I'm insane I don't feel, need or lust. That is not true. Right there watching this man I felt, I needed and I lusted. Then I wanted nothing more but to take this beautiful man, bury myself inside him and make him mine. I bet he is a screamer, a yeller. His orgasm must be amazing. I want to see it for myself.

The American finally seemed to realize the reason behind why I wasn't listening to him. He walked over to the man, Schuldich, and yanked him up by his hair. I saw Schuldich wince but he said nothing.

The American backhanded him and then they seemed to carry on some sort of silent argument. After a quick battle of wills, he won out and the beautiful red head nodded and left my cell with his head bowed down.

The American turned back to me and started talking again. Damn, doesn't this man ever shut up? I obviously am not interested in anything he has to say, so I start playing with the straps on my straight jacket, oblivious to the mans continued talking.

Maybe he will go away soon… Then out of nowhere a hand grabs me up by my jacket and the man slams me against the wall making my teeth rattle. Guess he likes getting attention.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I have been saying since I got in here?" he yelled, continuing to slam me in the wall, over and over starting to drawing blood and making me see pretty black spots. I just laughed.

"You can slam me into the wall all day long and I'm still not going to listen to you." I said giggling.

"Why?" he asked genuinely curious, loosening his grip on me.

"Because I'm insane, I don't have to listen to you. It's not going to matter, it's not like you can hurt me anyway." I replied promptly.

"Besides you're boring." I added, as an afterthought.

"You're not insane" he said, smiling at me in a way I didn't quite like.

"And I'm not boring." This said with a slight frown.

"Oh yes I am, I kill, and I feel nothing and I will happily kill again if allowed to. The only thing I'm good for is being abused. I like it and it keeps the doctors happy. And yes, truly you are."

"Really?" He asked amused. "You like your doctors?" I grudgingly nodded my head.

"I don't think you do. I think that you would love to kill them, mutilate them. Make them bleed." An evil grin crossed his face as he looked at me. Ok now he had my attention.

The American smiled, and slowly took his hand back, thus allowing me to slide down to sit on the ground, while taking my seat in the process.

"Well, now that I seem to finally have gotten your interest lets talk shall we?" I nodded my head slightly enthusiastic.

"First off my name is Crawford, I represent a company that is interested in hiring you." I couldn't control myself any more, I started to giggle.

"What company in their right mind would want to hire me? I would end up killing them all for fun before I even got my first paycheck. "

"Ah", he said, "that's were things get interesting, because I would love to see you be able to kill my employers. I would hire you myself if I thought you could do that." I just looked at him, cocking my eyebrow. Interesting response. I was starting to warm up to him.

"You don't believe me? My employers are dangerous, they have powers such as you and I could only dream of. Their talents make ours appear weak and unsubstantial in comparison."

"Talents?" I asked, "I have no talents".

"Really?" Crawford asked. "So how is it that you can stand excruciating amounts of pain and are not effected by it in the slightest besides for your blood curling laughter?"

"Err, good point, but that is hardly a talent." I said skeptically. "More like a mentally disturbing ability."

"Well that and the fact that you can kill almost anything that gets in your way." "You're a berserker, you will kill whatever you get your hands on, once you go into your haze, won't you, even you own family?" He looked at me expecting some sort of outburst but I didn't give it to him. Instead I just smiled at him.

"Your right, I will kill what ever I want to when I go under and my family deserved to die. I feel no sorrow over their deaths. I made god cry that day and have been doing so ever since with no remorse."

"Yes, and that is what brings me here to you today. My employers have been following your movements for years since you killed your family, and have been interested in hiring you for quite awhile."

"Hiring me to do what?" Now I was just damn curious.

"Assassination." Crawford replied. "Controlled Berserking, bloodletting. If you come to work for them you would be paid to kill, mutilate, and be able to cause god daily intense pain." I liked this proposition.

"Fine. But how will you get me out of this prison? I don't think my kindly doctors would like me to leave just yet. They haven't finished all their loving tests on me yet."

"Ah that can be easily accomplished." God this man has a truly devious grin. Suddenly I was standing, my straight jacket was on the floor and I was following Crawford out of my cell toward freedom and a new job.


	2. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Flaming

**Revenge is a Dish Best Served Flaming**

"Actually your first mission is to be accomplished here."

"Here?" Well that gets the ball rolling. Nothing like jumping into things headfirst.

"Yes the doctors that have been so hospitable during the last few years, they have quite a lot of information on you that our employers would rather see destroyed."

Crawford then handed me a knife; God knows how he got it past security.

"In fact I'm feeling rather restless myself, I think that I will join you." Pulling out a gun he lead the way into the asylums' main lobby.

Before the guards knew what was happening they were dead. Crawford moved at an amazing speed, even quicker than me. I don't know what his "talent" is yet but it's obvious that he is a very skilled assassin.

After we took out the guards he left the doctors to me. "Have fun playing with them, and come outside when you're done. We will be waiting for you."

"We?" I asked curiously, there are more of them!? "Your new family." He gave me another of his evil grins and left.

Family, hah, demons don't have families.

I then turned slowly and started my wait to the doctor's rooms. Gods, I love listening to others' screaming, shrieking, and crying. It's amazing, these doctors made my life misery but I was so generous. I made their deaths beautiful. I didn't just kill them, I tortured them! I'm an artist after all. Death has its own art form, but most people don't appreciate it. The doctors didn't. Stubborn men.

I am such a talented artist and they didn't even appreciate it. Damn hypocrites. These amateurs that tried painting with my pain, couldn't even begin to comprehend my own genius.

After all the pain they caused I though it only kind to return the favor. They didn't seem to like my gifts though. After I made sure that they were all unmoving I got a can of gasoline and covered all the computers and filing cabinets.

Then I borrowed one of the doctor's lighters, thanking him of course, and set the whole building on fire. The sound of the doctors and other patients screaming was glorious. Such a wonderful symphony of noise and pain.

The fire raged around me but I lingered, inhaling the smoke and enjoying the smell of roosting flesh and terrified howls.

Slowly I made my way out of the building, hardly minding my own burns. They didn't hurt and they would heal in a matter of moments.

It was worth burning myself to listen to the suffering of so many of god's workers. He must be truly pissed today. So many of his loved ones dead and his own personal demon set free ready to reek more havoc.

As I exited the asylum now completely in flames I saw Crawford smiling at me across the street leaning against a black BMW. I walked over to him grinning happily covered from head to toe in blood and soot.

"Well I'm glad my seats are black." he said conversationally, and then got into the drivers seat after indicating that I should take the passenger seat. As I got into the car I saw that the beautiful man Schuldig was curled up in the back presumably asleep with his head in the lap of a young Japanese youth also asleep. Lifting my eyebrow, I turned to Crawford as we started off.

"Ah yes the young one in the back is Nagi, an intriguing genius and one teenager you don't want to piss off. Sweet boy. He seems to enjoy mothering Schuldig though." Slight frown from Crawford. "By the way I was told that you name was Jei?"

"No, I am no longer Jei. He died many years ago." I hated that name.

"Well what is your name then? Unless you would like us to call you The Irish psycho." Crawford seemed to find this hilarious, I didn't, and I take great pride in my name.

" You may call me Farfarello. I am the devils minion, his own earthly demon sent here to torment and kill."

"Farfarello, he said, rolling my name around on his tongue. "Like reading Dante I take it?" I grinned.

"Had my own personal copy. Used to give theater performances for my doctors from my cell, knew the whole book by heart, but they never seemed to appreciate Dante. Kept asking for Shakespeare." Laughing we drove of into the darkness.


	3. A Gathering of Fiends

**A Gathering of Fiends**

"So where are we going?" This after we had been driving for what seemed hours.

"We are going to a small airport about an hour away. Crawford seemed to be holding back yawns.

"Airport?"

"Why are we going to an airport?" I don't think that I have ever been on an airplane before.

"We are currently stationed in Tokyo, Japan and until we complete our current mission we will be living there."

"Japan! I've never been out of Ireland. Damn what a way to start out." This should be interesting; I always wanted to travel to other countries.

When I was younger I learned so many different languages pretending that I was moving all the time. Nuns hated it when I started goofing off in class cussing at them in so many different languages. Said it was ungodly. Well they are all dead now anyway.

"So what is your current mission then now that you have got me?" I'm curious to see what type of work I will be doing.

"We are currently acting as a Japanese business mans personal bodyguard/assassins." "This man is currently helping our employers greatly with something very important so until they tire of him we are doing whatever he asks."

"Definitely not one of our favorite missions." Crawford's face twisted in a look of disgust and I felt that he didn't like to be leased out as property to rich people. "We get enough work though."

"He doesn't trust many of his underlings and we are constantly killing people for him. Also he has been having problems with assassination plots. The most worrisome problem though was a rival assassination team calling themselves Weiss. They are the strongest team that our employers are fighting against currently so they are our primary focus."

"There are four of them just like with our team, but they are nowhere near as powerful as any of us. They are talentless but still deadly. We have been given strict instructions to not kill them, but to keep them out of Takatori's way until it is his time to die."

Until his time to die? I think that I will like this job very much. Being some ones bodyguard only to turn on him and destroy him in the end. How fitting. Smiling contentedly I stretched out in my seat and fell asleep.

God I have always been a light sleeper and this hadn't changed. I woke up the moment that Crawford stopped the car. Great, we are at the airport. Wonderful. I really don't want any of these people knowing that I'm nervous….

"Wake up!" Crawford yelled as he opened his door, startling everyone in the car. Slowly I turned and watched as the man Schuldig slowly opened his eyes and yawned. God, this man looks beautiful even as he wakes up.

Lazily Schuldig stretched and then turned and started shaking the little one whose lap he had been sleeping in, Nagi. As he started to whine something about just a little longer, Schuldig began to tickle him, finally getting him to wake up in a fit of laughter.

"Stop it Schuldig! I'm awake already enough!!!" Nagi kept screeching but I had stopped watching him, my eyes now on Schuldig.

"Aw come on Nagi, its just a little tickling, its not like you're to old for that!" Laughing Schuldig jumped out of the car and followed after Brad leaving Nagi and I alone together.

"Humph. Crazy German Bastard," Nagi grumbled as he started collecting his things out of the car. " Well I suppose you are our new recruit huh?"

"Jei isn't it?"

"I'm Nagi, code name Prodigy, nice to meet you." He then held out his hand smiling at me. I usually hate kids, they are so nosy but this one was kinda cute, so I took his hand.

"Jei no longer exists, he's dead. I'm Farfarello. It's nice to meet you Nagi. I'm sure we will get along well." Smiling I shook his hand then helped him his stuff out of the car.


	4. Being Sociable

**Being Sociable**

As Nagi and I drew closer to the airstrip, we observed Crawford backhanding Schuldig, before slowly turning away and stepping into the jet.

Nagi went stiff beside me as we finally reached Schuldig and he put his arm around him, hugging him tight. They seemed to have some sort of silent conversation hugged Nagi nodded, hugged Schuldig again and left to get the rest of the luggage.

"Crawford says that I will be looking after you until we get to Japan. Apparently he for saw you having a hard time on the flight." Schuldig smiled lazily.

"By the way I don't think I have introduced myself. I am Schuldig, codename Mastermind." He held out his hand, eyes not quit matching his smile.

Looking after me are you? Well this could be fun…..I guess god hasn't forsaken me completely. Ha as if.

I smiled and shook his hand, staring straight into his eyes. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you Schuldig." As I withdrew my hand I saw a slight shiver spread up Schuldig's back. Yay, I made him nervous!

He quickly regained his bearing then turned away. "Alright well let's go then, if you've got everything." This said with an evil smirk thrown back.

I raised my hands, just me. Though I did wish that I could have taken some of the doctors with me but I didn't think that would have been allowed. Damn…..I would have loved to hear them scream the whole way to Tokyo, I could have taken my mind off of the flight. Shit I hate heights.

Reluctantly I followed Schuldig into the jet. Crawford was already in the front seat, sedately working away at a pile of paper work, lost in his own world.

Schuldig gave him a large berth as he headed towards the back of the plane, finally seating himself down as far away from Crawford as he could get and closing his eyes.

"So what does it mean? The name Mastermind?" This I was genuinely curious about. Why such a name? This man did not look the master of anything, more like one to be mastered. Yummm..I would like to be his master, any day.

"It's the name our employers at Esset gave me. I am a top grade telepath, and the strongest in the organization, thus they named me the master." This all said will a lazy smirk.

"So that's why you were holding your head earlier. What was that all about anyway?" This is where those voices had come from. Thought so but hadn't been certain.

"Oh I apologize for that. I had entered your cell with my censors all open hoping to enter your mind but," Here he stopped, a look of fear appearing on his face.

"But you learned that My mind isn't a fun place didn't you?" Smirking I leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear, my hand coming to rest on his arm. "I might not be a telepath but I'm damn possessive and no one invades my mind like that. Unless you would like to take up personal residence there." Slowly I raise a finger to his slender neck, slowly stoking downward, watching intently, as a shiver passes over him and something indescribable flickers behind his eyes. Fear possibly?

"If I catch you in my mind again like that trying to get into my memories I won't let you out… I bet you would make a wonderful pet,' Then I leaned even closer and finally was able to touch his hair. It was as soft as I though it would be. Yes I can feel things, I just can control what I can and can't feel, and right now, I wanted to feel him.

"Stop. Quit it. I don't like being touched. Get off, let go!" Blushing Schuldig pulled away from me and curled up in his seat, as far away as he could get. Interesting, well after watching the way Crawford handled him, no wonder he didn't like being touched.

"Sorry it was so tempting I couldn't help myself. But if you don't like being touched I wont do it again. I promise. Truce?" Smiling I lifted my hands up and gave him a sly wink. "I hope that we can become friends, ne?"

He smiled and relaxed slightly. "Fine, I see no reason why we shouldn't get along. You like killing people I like killing people, we will get along fine."

Aw yes, being able to find common ground… how nice. Well if I got along with all the people that like killing others I would have some lousy friends. Surely we can find something more interesting in common. Perhaps mutual lust? Hmm….

"So what exactly am I going to be doing once we get to Japan?" Smiling I relaxed next him, waiting for a response.

Slowly he uncurls himself, looking at me uncertainly. "Well I guess Crawford's going to be taking you to meet our new employer, but I think before that he wants me to help you get fixed up and to take you shopping."


End file.
